Light Within Darkness
by torned-angel
Summary: What happened after he left? He thought she would be happy beside Ruka. But..everything turned out the exact opposite. I suck at summaries..yeah I know..


Light within the darkness

Prologue

'People change.. That's reality. I've told you a lot of times ago.. that I would always love you.. But yet you push me away.. You didn't show any affection.. I keep my words.. I will always love you but I won't show it anymore.. It's for you to find out.. You pushed me to be like this.. I'm sorry…'

She coldly stared at his red ruby orbs. She was stoic, there was no emotion painted on her face. The sky was dark as droplets of water started pouring. She turned her back at him and closed her eyes.

- Flashback

"Mikan." He said coldly as he stared at her chocolate orbs. Mikan could only stare at him back. He was back, after being gone for a year to be used as a weapon against the AAO. Mikan just stood there. She didn't hug him as she saw him, nor cried. And He knew something was wrong. He guiltily bowed his head.

"Welcome back." She quietly said and started to walk away. Just then, Natsume grabbed her arm turning her to him.

"What?"

"I love you."

- End of Flashback

"Hn." Was all she said and she started to walk away again, freeing herself from his grip. She would have hugged him if she heard this a year ago but, it wasn't, things have changed. Natsume watched her walk away with his head down. Unwanted tears started to fall from his eyes. But no one noticed, it was raining.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Hotaru turned to her bestfriend who was looking out to the window, watching little raindrops glide across the glass window. She was busy working with her experiment, which was due to Tuesday, but she just can't think much about it. She was worried about Mikan. She had been cold a few months ago. She didn't even utter a word during class and would only talk to them if she needed something or wanted to ask something.

"Mikan." She called her attention. The brunette stared at her, her chocolate orbs pierced on her onyx ones.

"What is it?" She gave a small smile. It was only to her that she smiled to. Not even to Ruka. Hotaru smiled back and sat beside her.

"Let's get something to eat already." She told her. Mikan gave a nod and stood up along with Hotaru and both ladies went out of Hotaru's Lab, their hand holding each other.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Natsume stared at his ceiling, his hands under his head. His mind was restless. He was wondering what happened to the brunette. But there was one thing he knew about, It was his fault.

- Flashback

"You don't have to go!" She held his arm tightly, not willing to let go.

"I WANT to. Get off of me, Idiot." He freed himself from her grip and started walking away.

"Natsume, I love you!" For a moment his eyes widened, pausing, then started walking again.

"Hn." 'It's for you little girl.'

- End of Flashback

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, little girl." These words escaping from his lips.

How he hated himself for being a coward. He thought it was best for her. How wrong he was. Everything turned out the opposite. When he was about to go back, he was imagining her being happy with his bestfriend's side, Ruka. But now, she was cold, just like her bestfriend Imai. She wasn't the cheerful, loud idiot girl he knew before. The Mikan he fell in love with.

Cafeteria

"Ruka." A small voice called the blonde's attention who was eating his lunch. He looked at both and smiled at them, offering a seat.

"Hey Mikan, Imai." He greeted. He stared at Mikan for a while and let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. Hotaru stared at her food plainly and started eating. While Mikan, just looked at the nearest window, watching the rain, not even touching her food.

"I heard Natsume is back." Ruka spoke, breaking the silence. Hotaru's eyes widened for a moment then returned to their normal state. Mikan just shrugged and agreed to what Ruka said. She DID see him awhile ago.

"Oh." Hotaru exclaimed and started to eat again.

"Look, Mikan, I know there is a reason why he did that. Just try to understand him. He doesn't want bringing the people he love within the darkness he have with him. Give him another chance." Ruka spoke quietly. Mikan looked at him, impassive.

"It's not that easy." She said coldly and stood up, leaving the two behind. Hotaru stared at her retreating firgure and turned to Ruka.

"I did my best." He just said and went away. Hotaru just sighed. It was so quiet. Very.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Natsume pulled his manga away and stared outside his window, at a certain brunette who was soaking wet, sitting under a Sakura tree. He frowned and started to head for the door.

"Hey." He spoke, blocking the rain form touching her face as she lifted her face and stared at him. Her hair was dripping wet.

"What?" Came from her. Staring at him blankly. He kneeled infront of her.

"Why are you doing this, polkadots?" He still called her by her old nickname. Mikan couldn't care less.

"None of your business." She told him softly.

"It's my business." He retorted and looked at her immensely. She just let out a sigh.

"I'm going." She said, standing up. But no, he wouldn't let her just leave. He pulled her arm down and dipped his face meeting hers. He closed the distance between them. Holding her wrist with his left and the other, cupping her face. He kissed her, under the rain.

End of Chapter

RXR


End file.
